Na sala precisa
by Kellysds
Summary: A primeira conversa entre Harry e Gina, em Hogwarts antes da batalha final. O que acontece com o casal depois de meses sem se ver e com uma batalha inevitável pela frente. Fic MM que faz parte do Projeto 19 anos do Fórum Lumus Maximum!


Na sala precisa.

Assim que ouviu a ordem da professora MacGonagall para que voltasse com Luna chamasse os amigos e fosse para o salão principal, Harry passou pelo aglomerado de alunos que já enchiam os corredores do castelo, sem dar importância para o que falavam dele. Escorregou alguns degraus ao avistar a quantidade de pessoas, que agora era bem maior do que quando deixou a sala precisa para ir até a estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw ver como poderia ser o diadema dela, se recompôs do choque ao olhar um dos muitos novos chegados.

– Harry, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lupim, encontrando-o no pé da escada.

– Voldemort está vindo, estão preparando a defesa da escola... Snape fugiu... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como ficaram sabendo?

– Enviamos mensagens para o resto da Armada de Dumbledore – Fred explicou. – Você não podia esperar que fossem perder a diversão, Harry. E a A.D. passou a informação para a Ordem da Fênix e meio que virou uma bola de neve.

– O que faremos primeiro, Harry? – gritou Jorge. – O que 'tá acontecendo?

– Estão evacuando os alunos mais novos e todos estão se encontrando no salão principal para se organizarem – respondeu Harry. – Vamos lutar.

Sentiu-se sendo prensado na parede enquanto as pessoas passavam por ele de varinha em punho prontas pra defender a escola e contribuir para acabar logo com aquela guerra. Um assomo de apreensão tomou conta de si ao caminhar para as pessoas que ainda permaneciam na sala precisa. Gina discutia com a Sra. Weasley. A mãe dizia que não iria permitir que a filha fosse para batalha por outro lado a jovem ruiva com toda sua coragem, orgulho e um pouco de rebeldia se recusava a voltar pra casa.

– Você é menor de idade! – A Sra. Weasley gritou com a filha, enquanto Harry se aproximava. – Não vou permitir! Os garotos, tudo bem, mas você, você tem que ir pra casa!

– Eu não vou! – o cabelo de Gina voava enquanto ela livrava o braço do aperto da mãe.

– Estou na Armada de Dumbledore...

– Um grupo de adolescentes!

– Um grupo de adolescentes que está em vias de atacá-lo, o que mais ninguém ousou fazer! – defendeu Fred.

– Ela tem dezesseis anos! – gritou a Sra. Weasley. – No que vocês dois estavam pensando quando a trouxeram consigo?

Fred e Jorge pareceram ligeiramente envergonhados.

– Mamãe está certa, Gina – Gui falou gentilmente. – Não dá pra você ficar. Todos os menores terão de ir embora, e isso está certo.

– Eu não posso ir para casa! – Gina gritou lágrimas de raiva brilhando em seus olhos. – Minha família inteira está aqui, eu não suportaria ficar lá sozinha, sem saber de nada e...

Quando pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontraram Harry soube que Gina queria o seu apoio. Ele até entendia a posição dela de toda sua família estava lá e o monstro em seu estomago o fez lembrar de que ele também, mas de forma alguma concordaria em deixá-la participar da batalha, não por não acreditar na capacidade dela ou coisa parecida. Ela fora incrível no ministério durante o quarto ano dela mais diferente do que aconteceu da outra vez os comensais da morte nada tinham a perder e atacariam sem piedade. Como poderia ele apóia-la? De forma alguma ele a queria correndo perigo. - Meneou a cabeça em negativa para ela. - Muito mais difícil do que ter sobre si os olhos decepcionados da "sua" ruiva era a mera possibilidade de vê-los sem brilho e sem vida caso alguma coisa a acontecesse.

... Ótimo – Gina disse, olhando para a entrada do túnel que levava de volta ao Cabeça de Javali. – Então eu vou dizer tchau agora e...

Harry a principio nem notou o tumulto ou ouviu o baque na sala, estava concentrado no tom de voz magoado de Gina e só se deu conta de que Percy acabara de despencar da passagem do Cabeça de Javali ao ver todos os Weasley presentes parados como estátuas em um silêncio constrangedor para os que via. Com alivio passou a prestar atenção na foto de seu afilhado Teddy, que Lupim mostrava para ele e uma esperta Fler que perguntou sobre o bebe para tentar quebrar o clima gelado que se formou. Era melhor ver a foto do afilhado do que ficar prestando atenção na conversa que os Weasley viessem a ter. Porem a voz de Percy soou alta e angustiada aos seus ouvidos e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a família que tanto amava se fazendo completa novamente. Assim que Lupim deu a idéia de Gina continuar na sala precisa e todos começaram a sair, Harry se forçou a lembrar o que viera fazer quando voltou pra sala e vendo que já estavam quase todos no salão principal fez o que lhe pareceu mais certo do que ficar pensando que estava prestes a ficar sós com Gina pela primeira vez em meses.

– Onde está Rony? – perguntou Harry. – E Hermione?

– Eles já devem ter ido para o salão principal – respondeu o Sr. Weasley por cima do ombro enquanto se encaminhava junto a Sra. Weasley para saída da sala.

– Eu não os vi passar por mim – retrucou Harry.

– Eles disseram algo sobre um banheiro – comentou Gina –, não muito depois de você ter saído.

– Um banheiro?

Harry foi para uma das portas de saída da Sala Precisa e olhou para o banheiro além dela. Estava vazio.

– Tem certeza de que eles disseram banhei...

Mas então sua cicatriz queimou e a Sala Precisa desapareceu. Estava olhando através dos portões de ferro trabalhado, com javalis alados nos pilares dos dois lados, olhando através dos terrenos escuros na direção do castelo, que brilhava de tanta luz. Nagini estava enroscada sobre os seus ombros. Ele estava dominado por aquele impulso cruel e frio que precedia um assassinato.

Quando voltou do transe percebeu que não conseguiu se manter de pé, estava de joelhos no chão com Gina agachada a sua frente.

- O que ouve Harry?

Somando o desespero de saber que Voldemort já estava na entrada do castelo ao fato de ter Gina tão perto de si e a saudade que perfurava seu peito. Harry a abraçou.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – falou ao ouvido da ruiva após alguns instantes.

- O perigo está em todo lugar Harry – Gina soltou do abraço e levantou – Além do mais como eu poderia ficar em casa com todos aqui? Com você aqui?

- Ele está aqui Gina, acabou de chegar, eu vi, aqui é muito mais perigoso agora! – Harry levantou também e foi ao encontro dela que caminhava para longe dele.

- Eu não sou criança! Sei me defender, você me viu no ministério.

- Vi, mas as coisas são diferentes agora, eles não têm nada a perder. – Harry se aproximou mas não a tocou.

- Só que eu tenho! Tenho toda a minha família tenho você. E vocês querem que eu fique de braços cruzados?

- Eu quero! - Gina soltou um bufo de indignação e tentou se afastar, Harry a segurou pelo braço – Mas não posso te obrigar – os olhos de Gina brilharam, cedo demais – mas por sorte seus pais podem.

- Sorte? Vamos ver de quem – a voz de Gina saiu carregada de ironia. – Claro deve ser minha não é? Ficar trancada numa sala durante uma guerra sem nem saber o que se passa com as pessoas que eu amo deve ser mesmo muita sorte.

- Eu só quero você segura Gina, você sabe disso.

- Claro que sei, descobri isso a duras penas – a ironia deu lugar a mágoa.

Harry a abraçou de novo, Gina não chorava e mesmo que o tom magoado ainda estava em sua voz, ela o abraçou de volta. Era muito tempo separado, muita saudade e também medo, não poderiam desperdiçar esse momento.

- Foi difícil pra mim também, mais é a sua segurança. Eu só gostaria que me entendesse.

- Eu entendo Harry. Não aceito, mas entendo. Afinal não seria você se agisse de outra forma, por isso nunca questionei.

- Você é maravilhosa! – Ele falou sério e um sorriso tímido se formou nos lábios dela.

Eles se olhavam e Harry mesmo sabendo que tinha muita coisa a ser feita, horcruxes para encontrar, destruir e que o tempo era curto não se privou de fitá-la, de mergulhar nos castanhos de seus olhos para, quem sabe, buscar ali a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, tudo acabaria bem e que ficariam juntos, quem sabe, para sempre. E se permitindo quebrar a promessa feita a Rony, ele juntou seus lábios num beijo calmo cheio de amor e saudades. O gosto de cada um deixando de ser uma doce lembrança. O beijo não se tornou plural, a cicatriz latejou fracamente trazendo Harry de volta à dura realidade, o forçando a lembrar de aquele não era o lugar pra isso. Interrompeu o beijo e sem soltá-la falou com a testa colada a dela.

- Você precisa ficar nesta sala.

- Você deveria ter dito que sentiu minha falta.

- Eu senti e muita, mas não posso dizer que gostaria que estivesse aqui. E eu nem deveria...

- Não diga que não deveria ter me beijado Harry. Eu quis tanto quanto você.

- Eu não sei o que vai me acontecer, está noite eu posso...

- Sshhhh... – Gina tocou-lhe o rosto – Tudo vai ficar bem Harry e você vai voltar pra mim.

Harry a apertou mais em seus braços como se assim absorvesse parte da confiança que ela tinha, antes de soltá-la. Por mais que fosse bom tê-la consigo havia coisas importantes para fazer se quisesse acabar logo com essa guerra que os separava e o impedia até de sonhar. Mesmo que seu futuro fosse incerto faria de tudo para que o dela fosse com paz.

- Eu tenho que ir procurar o Rony e a Hermione.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo já que não tenho opção. Boa sorte e tenha cuidado.

- Vou ter – respondeu enquanto caminhava para escada.

- Harry – Gina o chamou quando ele estava já à frente da porta.

- Sim. – Ele virou-se para olhá-la.

- Eu te amo! – A voz de Gina tinha a certeza, e acima de tudo a segurança, que Harry precisava naquele momento.

- Eu também te amo Gina. Muito.

Poder dizer em voz alta que o sentimento que Gina tinha por ele era recíproco fez com que Harry saísse renovado daquela sala rumo a um destino que podia ser bastante cruel. Mas caso o pior acontecesse - e ele iria fazer de tudo para não acontecer - agora ela sabia, sabia o quão importante era na vida dele.

FIM

*****************************************************

Durante minha leitura de Relíquias da morte, me pareceu que Harry e Gina ficam a sós na sala precisa e esta MM é para retratar como eu acho que aconteceu, espero que apreciem e comentem.

Fic MM que faz parte do Projeto 19 anos do Fórum Lumus Maximum!

Kelly


End file.
